Slytherin Pride
by Supernova101
Summary: Zwei Jungen in Slytherin. Der eher kühle und unnahbare Vetrauensschüler Lucius Malfoy. Unter ihm, der eher schüchterne Severus Snape. Gefangen zwischen den festen Regeln der Schlangen und ihren eigenen Gefühlen.
1. Chapter 1

Resignation

Hilflos baumelte Snape in der Luft. Unter sich einen höhnisch lachenden James Potter. Er verfluchte sich dafür das er wieder einmal in diese Situation geraten war. Wie so oft hatte er sich von dem Potter Jungen und seinen Freunden überraschen lassen. Dabei hatte Snape hier nur in aller Ruhe am großen Baum am See gesessen und für Geschichte der Zauberei gelernt. Eine Sekunde später hatte James ihn schon mit dem Zauber erwischt. „Och, armer Schniefelus", lachte Remus, „...wie ist die Luft da oben?" „Hör auf den armen Kerl auf zu ziehen.", setzte Sirius nach. „Am Ende fängt er noch an wie ein kleines Mädchen zu heulen."

„Du bist so still Schniefelus", funkelten die Augen von James hinterhältig in der warmen Nachmittagssonne. „Das Spiel wird langweilig. Hat jemand eine Idee wie wir dem einsamen Snape noch ein wenig über die nicht vorhandenen Freunde hin weg trösten können?" „Wir könnten ihm eine Schweineschwanz wachsen lassen.", ereiferte sich Sirus."...passt zu seinen schmalzigen Haaren." Snape schloss die Augen das Schlimmste erwartend. Er wusste wie demütigend James Potter werden konnte.

Von einem Augenblick auf den andern ließ der Zustand der Schwerelosigkeit, die ihn in der Luft gehalten hatte, nach. Begleitet von einem entsetzten Schrei der jungen Gryffindors. Die schneidende Stimme des Vertrauensschülers erklang spöttisch neben Severus. „Du scheinst einen abartigen Spaß daran zu haben Schwächere fertig zu machen. Irgendwie muss man sein Ego ja aufpolieren, wenn man in allem eine komplette Niete ist." Snape wagte es vorsichtig auf zu stehen, dabei auf Abstand zu seinen Peinigern gehend. Seine Hand und sein linkes Bein schmerzten ein wenig von dem unangenehmen Aufprall.

James, Sirus und Remus hatten im ganzen Gesicht eitrige Pusteln. Snape verstand. Malfoy hatte ihnen also einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Ein ziemlich unappetitlicher wie festzustellen war. Zu Lucius gesellten sich Avery und Narzissa Black. Das Mädchen bekam sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein als sie das Gesicht ihres Cousins sah. „Steht dir richtig gut Sirius, so muss wenigstens niemand dein Gesicht ertragen.", konnte Zissa ihre Schadenfreude schlecht verbergen. Der ältere Black starrte sie wütend an, bereit sofort einen Fluch gegen die Slytherin zu richten. Lucius zog Zissa hinter sich, richtete den Zauberstab auf Sirius und seine Gryffindor Freunde.

„Richte den Zauberstab auf mich oder einen meiner Freunde und die Pusteln werden euer geringstes Problem sein.", stellte er mit eisiger Stimme klar. Bei dem Wort Freunde winkte er demonstrativ Severus an seine Seite. Sev wagte es, mit der Sicherheit Zissa und Lucius bei sich zu haben, sich James zu nähern. Eingeschüchtert hielt er sich dabei an Malfoys Seite. „Warum verteidigst du diesen Schwächling?", hatte sich James vom ersten Schock des Fluchs erholt und zeigte mit herablassender Miene zu Severus. „Er bringt es ja noch nicht mal auf die Reihe den Mund auf zu machen wenn jemand auf ihm rum trappelt. Wie erbärmlich."

Lucius musterte Snape mit einer undefinierbaren, fast emotionslosen Miene. Mit einem kalten, nicht minder herablassenden Ton wendete er sich direkt an James. „Das Frage ich mich auch jedes Mal Potter. Vielleicht liege es simpel und einfach daran das ich dich und deine Freunde einfach nur...nein, solche vulgären Ausdrücke möchte ich Zissa und Sev nicht zumuten. Also verpiss dich James und vergiss ja deine Schoßhunde nicht. Wir wollen ja nicht das sie sich einsam und verlassen fühlen, von ihrem Herrchen ausgesetzt."

Sirius und Remus wollten vorspringen, bereit Lucius für diese Beleidigung zu verfluchen. Doch James gab ihnen mit einem Wink zu verstehen sich zurück zu halten. „Lass sie. Die Schlangen sind es nicht wert das man sich wegen ihnen Ärger einfängt. Sollen sie doch glücklich werden mit ihrem heiß geliebten Schniefelus." Die Gryffindors zogen ab in Richtung Gewächshaus. „Besser eine Schlange als ein dreckiger Löwe", zischte Zissa den 3 Jungen hinterher. In solchen Momenten wünschte sie sich jedes Mal ihre Cousin als Versuchskaninchen für gefährliche Zaubertränke zu benutzen.

„Reg dich nicht auf", legte Lucius ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Diese Idioten sind es nicht wert. Und was dich angeht Severus..." Mit den letzten Worten nahm sein Tonfall an strenge zu. In Snape zog sich alles zusammen. Er kannte diesen Tonfall nur zu gut. Zu viele Male hatte er diesen in den letzten Jahren hören müssen. „Du bist in der vorletzten. Klasse. Hast mehr drauf als diese Chaoten zusammen und lässt dich immer noch von diesen Volltrotteln schikanieren. Wie wäre es wenn du endlich mal anfängst dich zu wehren!" Mit eine resignierten Kopfschütteln ließ er, gefolgt von Avery, Snape alleine stehen.

Einen Moment tat es ihm Leid als er die verletzen Augen des Jüngeren bemerkte, die ihm traurig nach sahen. Lucius war sich bewusst das seine Bemerkungen den anderen kränkten und verletzten. Und eigentlich fand er Severus richtig gut, wenn da nur nicht der Mangel an Selbstvertrauen wäre. „Warum helfen wir diesem Idioten eigentlich. Er ist nicht mal ein echter Reinblüter!", lachte Avery neben ihm verächtlich. Lucius warf seinem Kumpel sofort einen Blick zu der selbst Medusa hätte zu Stein werden lassen. Niemand, weder ein James Potter noch ein Avery sollte es wagen in seiner Gegenwart schlecht über Severus zu reden. Das war ein Privileg das allein ihm zustand, aus seiner Sicht der Dinge. „Pass besser auf was du sagst! Sev ist nicht schwach oder weniger wert als du oder Zissa. Er hat mehr drauf als die meisten von euch je haben werden.", wechselte Lucius in Verteidigungsmodus.

Avery blieb stehen und sah verwundert zu dem Blonden auf. „Wenn du so große Stücke auf ihn hältst wieso hast du ihn eben so runter gemacht. Du hast Sev stehen lassen wie den letzten Loser!" Kurz kamen Lucius wieder Sevs traurige Augen in den Sinn. Vielleicht hatte er ihn eben wirklich nicht sehr fair behandelt. Jeder wusste das James, Sirus und Remus die Pest sein konnten für jemand der nicht schlagfertig genug ist. Oder nicht selbst mit einem übersteigerten Selbstwertgefühl gestraft war wie dieser Potter. „Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich etwas nachsichtiger mit Sev sein.", seufzte Lucius leise als er und Avery sich auf den Weg zu Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

Sev blickte Lucius verloren nach, bis er sich schließlich an den Baum setzte. „Ich habe schon wieder versagt", redete er mehr mit sich selbst, sich eine lockere schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht streifend. „Kein Wunder das Lucius mich nicht respektiert.", kam er enttäuscht und traurig über sein eigenes feiges Verhalten zu dieser Erkenntnis. „Du liegst falsch Sev. Er hält große Stücke auf dich. Es ist nur...", ließ sich Zissa neben ihm nieder. Sie war zurück geblieben, weil sie sich Sorgen um ihren Freund gemacht hatte, nachdem Lucius ihn so stehen gelassen hatte.

„...er erwartet von den Leuten in seinem Haus das sie sich nichts von andern bieten lassen. Es geht um den Ruf des Hauses Slytherin. Und ich bin schwaches Glied in der Kette." beendete Severus den Satz für Narzissa. Noch niedergeschlagener als vorher wagte er es noch nicht einmal das Mädchen neben sich an zu sehen. Er war es einfach nicht wert zu ihrem Haus zu gehören. Ein Feigling wie er hatte bei den Schlangen nichts zu suchen. Für einen Moment beneidete er sogar Potter für seine Stärke. Narzissa sah Snape nachdenklich an. Sie mochte Sev. Er war neben Lucius ihr bester Freund.

„Wenn er der Meinung wäre das du es nicht wert bist zu unserer Gemeinschaft zu gehören würde er sich nicht die Mühe machen Potter und seinen Freunden regelmäßig ihre Grenzen zu zeigen . Noch würde er sich von dir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben lassen oder deine Nähe dulden. Denk mal drüber nach...", stand das Mädchen auf. „Wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum.", ließ sie Sev allein mit seinen Gedanken um ihm die nötige Zeit zu geben um über ihre Wort nach zu denken.

Zissas Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider. Es fiel Sev schwer daran zu glauben, so reserviert wie sich Lucius sich ihm gegenüber meist verhielt. Snape erinnerte sich an den ersten Schultag. Lucius war eine Klasse über ihm. Einer der ersten die sich um ihn gekümmert haben und geholfen sich in Slytherin zurecht zu finden. Wann hatte er angefangen den Malfoy Jungen zu bewundern. Den Wunsch zu entwickeln eines Tages so stark und tapfer zu sein wie Lucius. Und wieso fühlte er sich trotz des eisigen Verhaltens des Blonden in dessen Nähe so wohl? Tausend Fragen die im Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen Slytherin herumschwirrten und nach Antworten suchten.


	2. Chapter 2

Anerkennung

„Drei Esterlinge.." „Vier", korrigierte ihn Narzissa „...durch den Alraunensaft wird die Wirkung der einzelnen Essenzen geschwächt." Vor Zissa und Lucius baute sich ein Stapel Bücher auf, während im Kamin das Feuer den Gemeinschaftsraum in eine angenehme Wärme tauchte. Das Licht an den Wänden tauchte den Raum in ein einladendes grün. Über den Kamin prange groß das Wappen der Schlangen, kunstvoll bestickt mit dem Namen des Gründers ihres Hauses, Salazar Slytherin. „Sicher?", blickte Lucius nicht einmal von seinem Aufsatz auf. „Ganz sicher", antwortete das in ein Lehrbuch vertiefte Mädchen.

„Von der Logik her würde sich damit auch die Zusammensetzung der anderen Zutaten ändern und das steht so nicht im Buch.", grübelte Lucius über Zissas Feststellung. „Das kann gar nicht sein, dann würde der Trank eine völlig andere Wirkung bekommen.", hielt die Slytherin nachdenklich ihren Kopf zur Seite. Ihre selbst schreibende Feder schwebte ratlos auf der Stelle auf den nächsten Satz für die Hausaufgabe wartend. Der Vertrauensschüler fischte eines der Nachschlagewerke für Zaubertränke aus dem Stapel und beugte sich zusammen mit Zissa über das Kapitel über Alraunensaft.

So friedlich war die Stimmung in Gemeinschaftsraum selten. Meist sorgten Avery und Mulciber für Stimmung, so das es nicht möglich war in Ruhe zu lernen oder sich über privates zu Unterhalten. In Slytherin musste man aufpassen was man von sich preisgibt. Auch wenn der Zusammenhalt hier groß geschrieben wurde, so nutzte doch jeder jede Möglichkeit seine Position in der Gruppe zu verbessern. Als ungekrönter Prinz der Schlangen konnte es sich Lucius nicht leisten das jemand eine private Schwäche gegen ihn ausnutzt. Zissa beschloss die Ruhe auszunutzen um ihrem besten Freund eine private Frage zu stellen.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht Lucius. Einerseits verteidigst du Severus vor Potter und lässt nicht zu das jemand etwas böses über ihn sagt. Auf der anderen Seite behandelst du ihn von oben herab. Ich weiß er entspricht nicht unbedingt deinem Idealbild...", fing die 7. Klässlerin zögerlich an. Lucius warf Zissa erst einen strengen Blick zu, der deutlich sagte das sie sich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen sollte. „Ich ...", windete sich Zissa unter seinen strengen Augen. Lucius hatte die Fähigkeit die Menschen mit einem einzigen Blick oder Wort einzuschüchtern. Etwas was selbst Narzissa manchmal Angst vor ihm zu machen schien. Nicht umsonst hatte er sich den Ruf als Nummer 1 in Slytherin verdient.

„Es tut mir Leid!", entschuldigte sich Lucius in dem er auf stand und Zissa einen höflichen Handkuss gab. Er hatte seiner guten Freundin keine Angst machen wollen. Sie war schließlich eine der wenigen denen er ohne Angst um sein Image alles anvertrauen konnte. Malfoy setzte sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin, die Braunhaarige zu sich winkend. Narzissas ängstliche Miene wurde zu einem sanften Lächeln als sie seiner Einladung nach kam. Die junge Erwachsene wusste das es Lucius oft nicht so meinte. Es war eben ein Teil seiner Erziehung. „Denk nicht weiter darüber nach.", strich sie kurz mit dem Finger über seine Hand. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich die Flamen des Kamins wider.

„Ich finde Severus sehr nett und seine Nähe ist mir äußert angenehm. Doch du weißt was die anderen im Haus über ihn denken. Sie halten Sev für schwach. Noch dazu ist er ein Halbblut. Die meisten hier haben reiche Eltern, reine Blutlinien die über viele Generationen reichen. Sev hat nichts davon." Bedauern legte sich über Lucius Gesicht. Zu gerne hätte er sich offen zu Severus bekannt. In Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff wäre es denkbar. Doch hier galten andere Regeln. „Wenn er in Slytherin akzeptiert werden will muss er sich den Respekt erkämpfen. Der Ehrenkodex besagt das alle als Gemeinschaft fest zusammen halten. Unter diesem Deckmantel kann ich auf ihn aufpassen. Aber ich würde ihm kein Gefallen damit tun sein bester Freund zu sein."

„Ich verstehe", kam ein seufzen über Narzissas Lippen. Ihre Augen folgten den Spiel der Flammen. Sie hielt ihre Hände nah an den Kamin um die Hitze auf ihrer Haut spüren zu können. Zissa liebte die Abende die sie mit Sev oder Lucius vor dem warmen Feuer verbrachte. Einfach nur reden, lernen oder schweigend nebeneinander sitzen. „Sie behandeln ihn gut weil er einer von ihnen ist aber respektieren ihn nicht wirklich. Wenn er auch noch dazu das Privileg hätte dein bester Freund zu sein...", ordnete die Slytherin ihre Gedankengänge. Ihre Augen suchten dabei die von Lucius. In ihnen lag das selbe bedauern über die Situation wie in ihren. „...dann würden sie ihn nicht nur für seine Schwäche verachten. Dazu kämen noch Neid und Missgunst. Und die offene Frage warum er in deiner Gunst steht. Ein gefundenes Fressen um deine Autorität ins Wanken zu bringen."

„Wenn er nur etwas mutiger wäre und denn ganzen Idioten die ihn Ärgern ein paar ordentliche Flüche auf den Hals jagen würde. Dann würden die anderen anfangen ihn als vollwertige Schlange zu sehen. Es würde alles so viel einfacher machen.", stimmte Lucius ihr zu. Er griff sich einige Schokoladenfrösche aus der Schüssel auf dem kleinen Tisch. Sie schmolzen ihm fast in den Händen weg. „Wann kapieren die anderen endlich das man Schokolade nicht in die Nähe des Kamins stellt!", leckte sich Zissa die flüssige Schokolade von der Hand. Lecker. Und das Sammelbild fehlte ihr noch in ihrer Sammlung. „Zissa!", tadelte Lucius sie amüsiert, selbst mit verschmierten Händen."Dass Sammelbild was du da hast..."

„Ist mir!", steckte sie es demonstrativ in ihre Rocktasche. Das Feuer tauchte Lucius Gesicht in einen warmen roten Ton. Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder nachdenklich hoch zu dem Slytherinwappen. „Trotzdem mag ich dieses Haus und die Menschen hier. Sie sind schwierig, aber gerade das hält einen geistig fit. Und zu guter Letzt sind wir eine Gemeinschaft." Wieder trat schweigen ein. „Ich wäre Sev gerne näher.", durchbrach er die Stille mit einem geistesabwesenden Unterton. Zissas blickte verwundert zu Lucius. Ob ihm bewusst war was er gerade gesagt hatte. Ihr war bewusst das des Lucius Stolz niemals zulassen würde offen zu diesen Worten zu stehen.

Severus Hände zitterten merklich als er sich versteckt in Türrahmen festhielt. Sie hatten ihn nicht bemerkt, seine Anwesenheit nicht mit bekommen. Zu vertieft waren sie in ihr Kamingespräch. Zu schwach, ein Halbblut, diese Worte wiederholten sich in seinen Gedankengängen wie ein Echo. Auch die letzten Worte „Ich wäre Sev gerne näher" gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Was für eine bittere Ironie. Seine Angst davor sich anderen offen zu stellen verhinderte das Lucius sich ihm näherte. Selbst wenn der Vertrauensschüler wollte, so war es ihm nicht möglich.

Die Erinnerungen kamen wieder in Sev hoch. An die Kinder die ihn gejagt und verspottete haben weil seine Kleidung zu groß, alt und abgetragen ist. Ihre Beleidigungen, die ihn schon in frühen Alter verfolgt hatten. Kinder konnten grausam sein. Wie herablassend James und seine Freude ihn schon an seinem ersten Tag in Hogwards behandelt haben. Nur weil Sev nichts von Gryffindor gehalten hatte. Es hatte sich all die Jahre hier wie ein Fluch fortgesetzt. Er würde es wohl niemals schaffen sich auf der gleichen Ebene wie Zissa und Lucius zu bewegen, kam ihm abermals die traurige Erkenntnis.

Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte um sich raus zu schleichen machte er eine ungeschickte Handbewegung. Eine kostbare Vase mit viktorianischen Muster fiel krachend zu Boden. Mit einem Schlag drehten sich Zissa und Lucius zu ihm um. Sie denken jetzt sicher das ich sie absichtlich belauscht habe, fuhr Snape sofort der Gedanke durch den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid.", stammelte er hektisch und ergriff die Flucht.

Lucius und Zissa blickten Sev erstaunt und ein wenig überrumpelt nach. „War er die ganze Zeit hier?", wunderte sich Zissa. „...und für was hat er sich eigentlich entschuldigt. So durch den Wind wegen einer kaputten Vase!" Lucius war nicht minder erstaunt über das plötzliche Auftauchen und den Abgang. Er begann sich Sorgen um den Jüngeren zu machen. Vielleicht hatte James ihn ja wieder schikaniert. „Ich sehe mal nach Severus", stand er kurzerhand auf. „...erzähle den anderen das ich noch was etwas in den Gewächshäusern zu erledigen habe." Zissa blickte Lucius nur mit der Schulter zuckend nach. Normalerweise wäre sie ihm selbst nach gegangen, aber vielleicht war es in diesem Fall ja gut das Malfoy die Aufgabe übernahm.


	3. Chapter 3

Erkenntnis

Der Wind trieb das Wasser in leichten Wellen über den Spiegel des Sees. Kleine Steine sprangen über die Wasseroberfläche, hinterließen kleine Kreise. Einen weiteren Stein werfend folgte Severus dessen Bewegungen. Er liebte denn See am Abend. Die Schüler verbrachten diese Zeit in ihren Häusern oder beim Essen im großen Saal. Dann war hier alles ruhig und friedlich. Ein guter Ort um alleine mit sich und seinen Gedanken zu sein. Der Junge fröstelte leicht als er den kalten Wind auf seiner Haut spürte. Es war unüberlegte von ihm gewesen einfach raus zu rennen ohne zumindest eine Jacke mit zu nehmen, jetzt wo es Abends langsam kälter wurde.

Was die anderen aus seinem Haus wohl gerade machten? Hausaufgaben, spielen oder einfach nur zusammen sitzen und reden, so wie Lucius und Zissa. Vielleicht sogar über ihn reden und lachen? Ja, vermutlich. Snape hatte der Wahrheit schon lange ins Gesicht gesehen. Er gehörte nicht zu ihnen. Zu niemanden von ihnen. Sicher Zissa war nett zu ihm. Aber nach dem was er eben gehört hatte bestimmt auch nur aus Mitleid mit dem armen, bedauernswerten Jungen. Er war schwach, konnte sich nicht durchsetzen. Es war kein großen Wunder für Sev das jemand wie er nicht akzeptiert wurde. Noch dazu mit Muggelblut in sich. Das erklärte einen bei den Schlangen für minderwertig. „Warum hat der sprechende Hut mich überhaupt nach Slytherin gesteckt?", fragte er sich wie so oft. Er passt überhaupt nicht in das Bild der Gemeinschaft.

Lucius schon. Er war ihr Prinz, das Idol der jüngeren Schlangen. Akzeptiert und umschwärmt von seinem eigenen Jahrgang. Kein Wunder bei der Autorität und dem guten Aussehen. Wieder glitt ein seufzen über seine Lippen. Für jemand wie Lucius Malfoy war er ein Niemand. Die Chancen das er genau wie mit Zissa mit ihm am Kamin sitzen wird und reden waren gleich Null. Egal wie sehr er sich es auch wünschte. Ein warmer Umhang wurde ihm über die Schulter gelegt. Sofort ließ das Kältegefühl nach. Überrascht drehte er sich um, nur um den Vertrauensschüler an einem Baum lehnend, zu sehen. Beschämt senkte Snape den Kopf. Bestimmt war dieser nur gekommen um ihm Vorwürfe zu machen, weil er sie belauscht hatte. „Sag was du sagen willst. Du musst dich nicht zurückhalten. Es ist ja eh nur die Wahrheit."

Lucius musterte Snape mit seinen grauen Augen. Die Körperhaltung, die Hoffnungslosigkeit in dessen Stimme schrien nur so vor Selbstmitleid. „Du willst die Wahrheit hören?", beschloss Lucius zu sagen was er wirklich dachte. Zissa hätte sicher erst ein Mal lieb den Arm um ihn gelegt und Trost gespendet. Doch Mitleid brachte Sev nicht voran. „Die Wahrheit ist das ich nicht verstehe warum du dir diese Behandlung von allen bieten lässt. Du kannst genauso gut einen Fluch aussprechen wie Potter, sogar noch schneller. Deine Intelligenz ist überragend. Trotzdem lässt du zu das dich alle Fußabtreter benutzen. Nein, das kann ich wirklich nicht nach vollziehen."

Sev blickte kurz zu dem Älteren auf nur um seine Augen wieder auf den See zu richten. Wie konnte ihn jemand wie Lucius, der in einer perfekten Welt groß geworden und gelebt hatte, auch verstehen das nicht jedem diese Gnade zu teil geworden ist. „Seit meiner frühsten Kindheit bin ich gemobbt worden. Wegen meiner Kleidung, meiner Herkunft. Weil ich zu still war. Andern zu laut oder klug. Sie haben immer einen Grund gefunden. Und jedes Mal habe ich versucht mich wehren. Ihnen gesagt das sie mich in Ruhe lassen sollen, doch keiner hat davon Notiz genommen. Das kannst du mit deinem perfekten Leben niemals verstehen." Sev beugte sich ein Stück vor um mit seinen Händen das kühle Nass berühren zu können. So beruhigend und klar.

Das war es also. Nicht Selbstmitleid, sondern Selbstaufgabe. Lucius hatte von seinen Eltern trotz der strengen Erziehung auch Liebe bekommen. Sie hatten ihm bei gebracht wie man sich durchsetzt und Respekt verschafft. Und die Menschen um ihn herum suchten seine Freundschaft. Sei es jetzt weil sie ihn wirklich mochten oder einfach weil sie auf der sicheren Seiten stehen wollten. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung wie es ist von allen beleidigt und erniedrigt zu werden. Daraus mache ich keinen Hehl. Aber ich erkenne wenn jemand sich selbst aufgegeben hat. Weil dir keiner zuhört hast du irgendwann aufgegeben dich zu wehren, weil du nichts daran ändern kannst. Aber heißt das nicht auch das du ihnen Recht gibst in ihrer Meinung über dich."

Neben ihm raschelte das Gras als Lucius sich direkt neben ihm am Wasser niederließ. Mit verwunderten Augen sah Sev den Älteren an. Er redete mit ihm wie mit einem Freund. Setzte sich sogar direkt zu ihm. Sicher saßen sie auch zusammen wenn er Lucius etwas in Zaubertränke erklärte, aber das hier war etwas völlig anderes, viel persönlicher. „Es ist doch allen egal wie es mir geht, also warum sollte ich mir die Mühe machen zu kämpfen.", stellte Severus mit trauriger Stimme fest. „Woher hast du überhaupt gewusst wo du mich finden kannst. Ich hätte überall in Hogwards sein können."

„Vielleicht weil du immer zum See gehst wenn du alleine sein willst. Dein Lieblingsplatz zum Lernen ist unter dem großen Baum. Du trinkst am liebsten Butterbier. Und regelmäßig gehst du in den verbotenen Wald um Zutaten für deine Zaubertränke zu sammeln. Manchmal schleichst du dich auch Nachts über einen der Geheimgänge raus. „Und einige kennen sogar dein Lieblingsbuch. Glaubst du wirklich das du allen egal bist?", schenkte der Malfoy Erbe Sev ein ehrliches und offenes Lächeln.

Lucius konnte kaum noch zählen wie viele Stunden er selbst damit verbraucht hatte Severus aus der Ferne zu beobachten. Sev zog ihn an wie die Kraft der Gravitation. Er suchte seine Nähe, doch jedes mal ließ ihn die Angst um seinen sozialen Status davor zurück schrecken. Dieser Gedanke entlockte dem Blonden ein leises Lachen. Irritiert wanderten Sev Augen zu Lucius. Das Verhalten den Blonden Slytherin irritierte ihn jede Minute mehr. Es war die Nähe die er sich erhofft hatte. Sicher war es nur eine Illusion. Wenn es eine war wollte Severus wenigstens einen winzigen Augenblick in diesem Traum leben.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es geht.", gestand sich Sev ein. „Wie sagt man seine Meinung wenn sie keiner hören will?" Lucius starrte nachdenklich in den Himmel. „Es fängt mit einem einfachen Nein an. Auch wenn es die Menschen nicht beeindruckt und sie dich weiter Ärgern bedeutet es für einen selbst das man ihre Verhalten nicht akzeptiert. Mit der Zeit und den richtigen Menschen, die hinter einem stehen, kann aus einem leisen Nein ein lauter Schrei werden. Man darf nur niemals aufgeben." Lucius wusste wie einfach es sich in der Theorie anhörte und das es ein steiniger Weg war bis Sev sein Selbstbewusstsein wieder erlangt. Doch er und Zissa würden ihm beistehen. Und mit der Zeit würden auch die anderen Severus akzeptieren. Sie mussten nur merken das er nicht bereit war sich alles gefallen zu lassen.

„Du denkst ich kann es schaffen?", wanderte Severus Blick zu den ersten Sternen. Die Nacht hatte den Platz der Dämmerung eingenommen. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie schon hier saßen, doch es musste dem Himmel nach eine ganze Weile sein. Ein langes, aber angenehmes Schweigen, trat zwischen ihnen ein. Selbst Lucius streifte für einen Moment sein von Regeln bestimmtes Dasein in Slytherin ab und sog die kalte Nachtluft ein. „Ja, ich glaube an dich.", brach der Malfoy Erbe dieses. „Du kannst auf Narzissa zählen...und auf mich." Sich einen kurzen Augenblick der Schwäche erlaubend beugte er sich zu Severus und stupste sanft mit seinen Lippen die seines Mitschülers an.

Überrascht riss Sev die Augen auf als er die Lippen des anderen auf seinen spürte. Ein glückliches strahlen huschte über seine Gesicht als er die Augen schloss und Lucius Zunge Einlass gewährte. Schnell gewann der Blonde Slytherin die Oberhand und verwickelte Lucius einen zärtlichen Kuss. Viel zu schnell machte die Schlange in Lucius wieder seinem Denken platz. Mit einem sanften Lächeln löste er den Kuss und strich Sev liebevoll über die Wange. Sein Gesicht nahm wieder den kühlen, ernsten Ausdruck an. „Wir sehen uns im Schloss.", stand er abrupt auf und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sicher wunderten sich die anderen schon was er solange im Gewächshaus machte.

Sev sah ihm nach. Nun wusste er das es keine Illusion war. Konnte er es schaffen, vielleicht, wenn er es versuchte.


	4. Chapter 4

Mut

Schüler drängten sich die engen und belebten Gänge entlang, hastig unterwegs zur nächsten Stunde. Das Tageslicht tauchte die Gänge in ein angenehmes helles Licht. Ganz anders als die eher düstere Atmosphäre im Kerker. Wie es wohl war in einem der Türme zu wohnen. Morgens von Sonnenschein geweckt zu werden. Bestimmt galten dort auch ganz andere Regeln. Zwei Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Hannah und Taylor, hetzten am ihm vorbei, rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Hi Sev!", drehte sich Taylor noch einmal um, nur um ihrer Freundin die Treppe hoch hinterher zu rennen. Er gab dem Mädchen auf bitten von Zissa Nachhilfe.

Zaubertränke machten ihm Spaß, mindestens genauso viel wie Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste. Auror oder Lehrer, beides konnte sich Sev für seine Zukunft vorstellen. Jedoch alte Runen, langweiliger ging es wirklich nicht mehr. Missmutig starrte Severus auf das Pergament mit seinen Hausaufgaben. 5 Stunden in der Bibliothek für etwas was gerade mal für eine mittelmäßige Note reichte. Sein einziger Lichtblick war die Tatsache das er den Kurs zusammen mit Zissa und Lucius besuchte. Suchend sah er sich nach ihnen um. Sie hatten als Vertrauensschüler schon früher den Kerker verlassen um einen Streit zwischen Slytherin und Hufflepuff zu schlichten.

Ein mildes Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht als er die Beiden entdeckte. Lucius hatte ihm gesagt das er und Zissa für ihn da sein würden, wenn er sich Mühe gibt. Vielleicht war er ja bei ihnen erwünscht. Er hatte schon fast den Mut gefasst offen auf sie zu zu gehen als er Avery bei ihnen entdeckte, der ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu warf. Deutlich spürte Sev das er in seiner Gegenwart nicht erwünscht war. Der Schwarzhaarige Slytherin wechselte hastig die Richtung. „Na wunderbar!", seufzte er als ihm bewusst wurde wie er gerade gehandelt hatte. Was sollte Lucius vom ihm halten wenn er vor Avery kuschte nur weil dieser ihn schief ansah. Wieder mal hat er ein jämmerliches Bild abgegeben.

Sev schreckte kurz zusammen als er Sirius von der anderen Seite des Ganges kommen sah. Sein Herz schlug für einen Augenblick schneller. Die Augen wanderten in alle Richtungen um eine Ausweichmöglichkeit zu suchen. Doch er musste diesen Gang entlang um zum Klassenraum zu gelangen. Nur eine Treppe weiter lag die rettende Tür. Ein Blick verriet ihm das die Augen der Vertrauensschüler auf ihm ruhten und Narzissas ewig besorgte Blicke. Severus richtete die Augen stur nach vorne und versuchte einen Bogen um den Jungen zu machen. Er hatte die andern Gryffindors nicht bei sich. Vielleicht ließ er ihn ja einfach in Ruhe wenn er ihn ignorierte.

Sirius Gesicht wurde zu einem teuflischen Grinsen als er Severus in seine Richtung kommen sah. Dieser hastete an der anderen Seite der Wand lang, bepackt mit einem Stapel Bücher. Schüler schlenderten an dem Slytherin vorbei, die kurz stehen blieben um sein gehetztes Gesicht näher zu betrachten. Über so etwas konnte Sirius nur lachen. Als glaubte dieser Idiot wirklich das er so davon kommen kann. Sirius wechselte schnell zur anderen Wand als Severus an ihm vorbei eilen wollte und stellte dem Slytherin ein Bein. Sev fiel hin wobei seine Tinte aus lief und sich über seiner Runen Hausaufgabe ausbreitete.

Um ihn herum lachten die Schüler. Einige schauten beschämt weg. Doch keiner half ihm die Sachen wieder ein zu sammeln, die sich beim Sturz auf dem Boden verteilt hatten. Verzweifelt versuchte er das Schadenfrohe Lachen der anderen Schüler zu ignorieren, während die Tinte auch den letzten Rest seiner Hausaufgabe verschlang. Es war nicht das erste Mal das ihm das passierte und solange es Menschen wie James gab auch nicht das letzte Mal. Er würde seine Sachen einsammeln, versuchen die höhnischen Gesichter zu verdrängen, so wie immer. Die Hausaufgaben konnte er sicher nach reichen, wenn er dem Lehrer eine gute Erklärung bot. Solange nur Sirius es dabei beließ ihn so vor den andern zum Idioten gemacht zu haben. „Ich warte auf eine Entschuldigung Schniefelus. Wegen dir ist mein Umhang ruiniert!", hielt ihm dieser einen kleinen Tintenfleck auf seinem Gryffindor Umhang vor die Nase.

„Severus ist einfach nur peinlich für Slytherin.", urteilte Avery hart bei diesem Anblick. „Eine Schande für unser Haus." Lucius lehnte sich an eine Wand und beobachtete die Situation mit gemischten Gefühlen. Gerne hätte der Blonde ein gegriffen oder Sev vor seinem Kumpel verteidigt doch damit wäre weder ihm nur Severus geholfen gewesen. Zissa vermied es hinzusehen. Sie wollte ihren Freund nicht am Boden sehen, wie andere über ihn lachten. „Willst du deinem kleinen Freund nicht helfen Zissa?", wendete sich Avery spöttisch an sie. „Ich bin nicht seine Mutter!", antwortete das Mädchen kühl. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Lucius. Der Malfoy Erbe schüttelte stumm den Kopf auf ihre stille Bitte hin.

Hilfe suchend sah Sev sich um. Er suchte nach Leuten aus seinem Haus die ihm vielleicht helfen würden. An der Wand entdeckte er Malfoy und die junge Black die ihn mit kühlen Blick beobachteten. „Ich warte!", verschärfte sich Sirius Stimme. Severus schloss die Augen. Er konnte wie immer handeln und sich für nichts entschuldigen, aber er hatte es doch versprochen. Er glaubte an ihn. Gefangen in seinem inneren Konflikt, hin und her gerissen zwischen Angst und dem Willen etwas zu ändern, starrte er Sirius an. „Hat es dir Sprache verschlagen Schniefelus?", begann Black laut zu lachen. Schon wieder dieser Name der ihn sein Leben lang verfolgt hatte. „Ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Es gibt nichts wofür ich mich entschuldigen müsste.", war seine Stimme leise aber doch für alle hörbar.

Alle Umstehenden hielten den Atem an als Sirius Severus entsetzt anstarrte. „Das hast du nicht umsonst gemacht Schniefelus!", war dieser bereit dem Slytherin einen Fluch zu verpassen. Sofort bereute Sev seinen Mut wieder. „Also, das was ich eben gesagt habe..Also ent...", begann er nervös zu stottern. Immer mehr Schaulustige sammelten sich um Sirius und Severus herum. Ein tuscheln und flüstern ging durch die Reihen. Jeder schien gespannt darauf zu warten wie Sirius den Slytherin für seine Wiederworte bestraft. „Sirius tue uns allen den Gefallen und spring aus dem nächsten Turm. Damit wäre allen geholfen!", hallte eine eisige Stimme durch den Gang. Sofort teilte sich die Menge der Schaulustigen um den Autoritätspersonen platz zu machen.

„Warum hilfst du ihm jetzt.", fauchte ihn Avery an. „Weil es dem Ruf unseres Hauses schaden würde wenn Sirius mit dieser Show durchkommt. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen du Idiot?", erwiderte der Malfoy Erbe mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. Avery trat sofort ein Stück hinter Lucius. Wenn sein Kumpel in diesem ruhigen, monotonen Ton sprach war ein Sturm nicht mehr weit. Zissa erlaubte sich nicht mehr als einen kleinen dankbaren Blick zu dem Blonden ehe sie ihm mit eisiger Miene folgte. „Zissa", trat Lucius ein Stück hinter das Mädchen.

Narzissa hob ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Tinte sich über Sirius gesamten Umhang verteilen. „Siu Schatz hat dir Mama nicht beigebracht das man nicht mit dreckigen Roben vor die Tür geht!", lachte sie gehässig. Sirius wollte ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, doch ihr Protego war eindeutig schneller. Einige in der Menge konnten sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen als sein Zauberstab nach einem kurzen Flug zu Boden fiel. „Lege dich niemals mit Slytherin an.", blitzen ihre Augen gefährlich auf. „Das bekommst du zurück Cousine!", fluchte Sirus und jagte durch den Gang davon bevor ihn die Slytherin vor den neugierigen Schülern endgültig zur Lachnummer machen konnten.

Sev kroch zwischen ihnen auf den Boden und sammelte seine letzten Sachen auf. Bewundernd wanderte sein Blick zu den Vertrauensschülern. Selbst Zissa besaß mehr Stärke und Mut als er jemals hatte. Wieder kam diese Schwermut in Sev hoch. Ohne ihr eingreifen wäre er wieder nur der Verlierer gewesen. Lucius beugte sich zu ihm runter und reichte ihn das letzte Buch. „Das hast du gut gemacht.", hörte Sev leise, nur für ihn hörbar, dessen Stimme an seinem Ohr. Die Schwermut verschwand und machte einem kleinen Glücksgefühl platz. Er hat es gewagt, er hatte das erste leise Nein gewagt.

„Steh auf!", stand Lucius nur Sekunden später wieder vor ihm und wartete ungeduldig das er endlich fertig wurde. Mit seiner kühlen, arroganten Maske schritt er neben Zissa eilig den Gang lang um wegen diesem kleinen Vorfall nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen. So etwas gehörte sich nicht weder für einen Malfoy noch für einen Slytherin. „Wird es bald", kam es ein ganzes Stück unfreundlicher von Avery. „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" Sev raffte seine Sachen zusammen und hetzte ihnen durch die sich auflösende Menge hinterher.


End file.
